With You
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Voltaire, siempre quiso tener un heredero, para su desgracia su nuera llego a tener un par de mellizos, una niña de nombre Mina y un niño de nombre Kai... SUSPENDIDA
1. Introduccion Kai

_**Hola! Si aquí estoy otra vez con otra nueva historia, se lo que piensan, que deje de escribir otras historias y termine la que ya tiene! Pero no podía dejar de pensar en escribir esto y vuala! Aqui esta… esta historia trata de… bueno descúbranlo ustedes. Los dos primeros "**__**capítulos" seran introducción sobre los dos personajes principales de la historia, después comenzara la verdadera historia… espero sea de su agrado saludos!!!**_

* * *

_**With You**_

_**Introducción "Kai"**_

_**"Aún cuando cierro mis ojos, **_**_no importa cuan lejos estes, te sigo sintiendo cerca"_**

**_Summary: Voltaire, siempre quiso tener un heredero, para su desgracia su nuera llego a tener un par de mellizos, una niña de nombre Mina y un niño de nombre Kai... a la muerte de sus padres, Mina quedo a cargo de su abuela materna y Kai de su abuelo Voltaire... ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro... que pasara en su rencuentro? _**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Pero ella también es mi hija…!- grito una mujer de hermosos de color rubí, su cabellos eran largos, muy bellos de dos tonos diferentes de azul, en tono bicolor…**_

_**-Yo solo quería un heredero, alguien que pudiera controlar la empresa cuando sea un adulto… no a una niña-**_

_**-Que tiene de malo que sea una niña, eh? Voltaire…- le contesto retador un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, en sus brazos cargaba a una hermosa bebita de **__**mas o menos un año**_

_**-Mide tus palabras Susumu… recuerda con quien estas hablando, además de que soy tu padre…-**_

_**-Yo no voy a mandar a mi hija al otro lado del mundo solo por que usted piensa que ensuciara su apellido…- grito de nuevo la mujer mientras derramaba lágrimas y se abrazaba a su marido**_

_**-Hagan lo que quieran, pero se los advierto, además que piensan, a Kai lo enviare a la abadía, por que quiero que mi nieto si sea un hombre, no como su padre…- soltó con cizaña dándose vuelta para acomodarse en su escritorio –En dos días parten para continuar con sus investigaciones, y se los dejo claro, yo no me haré cargo de ella…- **_

_**-Mina se quedara con mi madre, ella vive en Hong Kong y en cuanto volvamos, ella y Kai se irán a vivir con nosotros…- sentencio la mujer, mientras se acercaba enojada al escritorio de su suegro…**_

_**-Hmf… hagan lo que quieran, pero larguense de mi presencia, y llevense a esa escuincla…- **_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sonrio tomando su copa de brandy, le alegraba el tener un heredero, alguien a quien dejarle todo lo que la tenia, no a una niña boba a la que le tendría que cumplir todos sus caprichos, además, una niña no lograría llevar el ritmo de su abadía…

_**Flash Back**_

_**El sonido de ese maldito teléfono lo tenía loco**_

_**-Boris! Inútil! Contesta!- grito desde su escritorio mientras acomodaba algunos papeles**_

_**-Disculpe señor Voltaire- se asomo por la puerta un hombre robusto de cabellos morados –Es para usted…-**_

_**-Quien es y que quiere?-**_

_**-Su hijo Susumu, y su esposa murieron mientras regresaban de su viaje de investigación…- dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras hacia un ademán de darle el telefono **_

_**-Cuelga…- musito mientras no despegaba la vista del papeleo –Manda llamar a Kai…- el otro asintió, momentos después entro un pequeño niño de mas o menos cuatro años y medio entro por la puerta, caminando, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sus cabellos bicolor cubrían su hermosa mirada color rubí.**_

_**-Abueli…-**_

_**-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así…-**_

_**-Sr. Vo… vol… tai… re?- murmuro **_

_**-Kai, te mande llamar, por que, tengo una noticia para ti, tus padres te han abandonado…- **_

_**-Eh?...- el pequeño le miro sin entender **_

_**-Kai, tus padres no van a regresar por ti…- el niño negó con la cabeza**_

_**-Mama, papa y Mina dijeron que volverían por mi…- contesto**_

_**-No van a regresar, pero lo que tu pienses no es mi problema… vete-**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Por desgracia, el heredero que le dejaron no fue, pues, como decirlo, lo esperado, Voltaire esperaba tener a un nieto de frió corazón, sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos, y que le habían dejado? A un tonto niño llorón que rogaba por ver a sus padres, nunca les dijo que estaban muertos siempre le restregó que lo habían abandonado, que nadie lo quería y que el solo se hacia cargo de el por lastima, y así poco a poco fue consiguiendo lo que quería, su nieto Kai Hiwatari se volvió un niño frió, al que no le importaba otra cosa que fuera el mismo.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Kai…-**_

_**-Hmf…- el chico se recargo en la pared con los ojos cerrados, era mucho mas alto que antes y sus rasgos habían cambiado.**_

_**-Deja de ser tan insolente niñito… recuerda enfrente de quien estas…-**_

_**-De un viejo que cree que controla mi vida… estoy enfrente de ese tipo…- murmuro mientras se enderezaba y se acercaba a su "abuelo"**_

_**-Kai, creo que quieres regresar a las mazmorras…-**_

_**-No lo creo…- contesto dándose vuelta saliendo de la oficina y cuando salio su abuelo sonrio con orgullo.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Si, Voltaire Hiwatari, siempre quiso un heredero, un chico de frió corazón, sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos, y lo había logrado, había creado a un perfecto niño insolente, grosero y engreído. Había creado a Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Reviews? 

by Danii


	2. Introduccion Miina

_**With You**_

* * *

_**Introducción "Miina"**_

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-Pero ella también es mi hija…!- grito una mujer de hermosos de color rubí, su cabellos eran largos, muy bellos de dos tonos diferentes de azul, en tono bicolor…_

_-Yo solo quería un heredero, alguien que pudiera controlar la empresa cuando sea un adulto… no a una niña-_

_-Que tiene de malo que sea una niña, eh? Voltaire…- le contesto retador un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, en sus brazos cargaba a una hermosa bebita de mas o menos un año_

_-Mide tus palabras Susumu… recuerda con quien estas hablando, además de que soy tu padre…-_

_-Yo no voy a mandar a mi hija al otro lado del mundo solo por que usted piensa que ensuciara su apellido…- grito de nuevo la mujer mientras derramaba lágrimas y se abrazaba a su marido_

_-Hagan lo que quieran, pero se los advierto, además que piensan, a Kai lo enviare a la abadía, por que quiero que mi nieto si sea un hombre, no como su padre…- soltó con cizaña dándose vuelta para acomodarse en su escritorio –En dos días parten para continuar con sus investigaciones, y se los dejo claro, yo no me haré cargo de ella…- _

_-Miina se quedara con mi madre, ella vive en Hong Kong y en cuanto volvamos, ella y Kai se irán a vivir con nosotros…- sentencio la mujer, mientras se acercaba enojada al escritorio de su suegro…_

_-Hmf… hagan lo que quieran, pero larguense de mi presencia, y llevense a esa escuincla…- y así la pareja salio con su nenita en brazos… _

_-Susumu… yo no quiero que Kai y Miina se separen, ellos se llevan muy bien y se quieren mucho…- _

_-Pero sabes que no podemos dejar a Miina con…… Voltaire… es mi padre, pero es capaz de deshacerse de ella en nuestra ausencia…-_

_-Mi niña…- le susurro mientras acariciaba sus cortos cabellos castaños –Se parece mucho a ti amor…-_

_-Pero tiene tus hermosos ojos…- contesto mientras ambos miraban a la pequeña con ternura_

_-Será mejor preparar todo… hoy partimos hacia Hong Kong…-_

_Fin Flash Back_

Observo a su nieta con pesadez, no era una niña perfecta, no era bien portada, ni de buenas notas, pero si con una sonrisa angelical, idéntica a la de su madre. Sintió como la tomaba de la mano y le observaba con una mirada confortable, ella, su niña, su Miina le cuidaba ahora que le quedaban pocos momentos de vida. Todavía recordaba cuando le dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente.

_Flash Back_

_-Princesa…- dijo bajito mientras que una pequeña de mas o menos algunos cuatro años se acercaba corriendo con una paleta en la mano_

_-Mande abuelita…-_

_-Nena… tengo algo que decirte…-_

_-Es sobre mami y papi… cierto?-_

_-Si…- sonrio… su nieta era una niña muy inteligente y linda, para solo tener cuatro años y meses, sabia leer y sabia como tratar con la gente –Es que… ellos venían de regreso de su viaje…-_

_-Wiiii! Cuando llegan abuelita?-_

_-No…- suspiro –No van a regresar…- la pequeña le miro sin entender –Es que su avión… veras… tal vez no lo entiendas…-_

_-Abuelita dime… su avión hizo bum!?- pregunto la niña con sus ojitos cristalinos_

_-Si amor… su avión… hizo bum…- la pequeña se abrazo a las piernas de su abuela mientras comenzaba a llorar sin parar… desde ese dia su pequeña ya no fue igual_

_Fin Flash Back_

Durante un tiempo se sintió culpable del cambio de su nieta, se culpo de haberla trastornado y tal vez hasta traumado cuando ella tenía apenas cuatro años, informándole la muerte de sus padres. Definitivamente ella había cambiado de ser aquella niña, que siempre sonreía… a la rebelde que ahora era…

_Flash Back_

_-Miina!!!-_

_-Ahora que? Demonios no se puede vivir en esta casa!- grito bajando por las escaleras junto con su mochila, era mas alta y su cabello era mucho mas largo y rizado…_

_-No te hagas la tonta… llamo tu maestra y me dijo que no fuiste a clases… en donde estabas?-_

_-Con unos amigos…- susurro mirando hacia otro lado –Pero… a ti que te importa!!!-_

_-Me importa por que yo me hago cargo de ti… por que soy responsable de lo que te pase…-_

_-Pues deja de preocuparte… se cuidarme sola…- murmuro subiendo las escaleras_

_-No me has dicho a donde fuiste…-_

_-Fui a donde unos amigos…-_

_-Me estas mintiendo… te fuiste con ese chico verdad? Si es así… por que no me lo dices… por que me mientes…?- le recrimino acercándose a la menor _

_-Si! Me fui con el y que?!- estallo enfadada lanzando su mochila por las escaleras –Además a ti no tengo que contarte nada… yo no tengo esa obligación… TU NO ERES MI MADRE!!!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos para después subir con desesperación hacia su cuarto y encerrarse en el…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Miina…- llamo en un susurro casi inaudible a su nieta

-Que pasa abue…? Estas bien? Necesitas algo?- estaba muy preocupada por ella… se sentía culpable de que su abuela estuviera en el hospital, después de todo… ella no la trataba del todo bien

-Deberías buscar a tu hermano…- la chica dio un bufido desviando su vista

-El no quería saber nada de nosotros…- dijo en un puchero de molestia

-Nunca hablaste con el… solo hablaste con Voltaire…-

-Si… y el me dejo claro que el ni Kai querían saber nada sobre mi…-

-De todos modos… deberías buscarlos… es tu familia… prométeme que lo buscaras… prométemelo-

-Esta bien… esta bien… lo prometo…-

-Recuerda que te quiero mucho…-

-Por que me dices esto…?-

-Adios Miina…-

Y el aparato que marcaba sus signos vitales… lanzo un sonido perpetuo…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…

-Abue… abue.. abuelita!!! Doctor…!!!- El doctor entro corriendo a la habitación… y trato de ayudarle… pero fue en vano

-Lo siento señorita… pero ha muerto…-

Miina se mordio el labio inferior… y comenzo a llorar…

_**Buscare a Kai… te lo prometo…**_

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo empieza la verdadera historia...**_

_**esto solo fue la introduccion **_


	3. Capitulo 1: Tu

_**With**__**You

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1: Tu

* * *

**_

"_**De alguna forma voy a hacer que me devuelvan una tarde junto a ti…"**_

* * *

-Y es que tu… eres todo para mi… todo lo que tengo yo… y sin ti no seguiré viviendo…- tarareaba mientras calidas gotas bajaban por sus mejillas… observaba con melancolía la que fue su casa por dieciséis años. Tomo sus maletas y salio de ahí… no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de regresar… y con el dinero por la venta de esa casa comenzaría la búsqueda de su hermano… lo único que sabia de el es que su nombre era Kai… y que su abuelo era Voltaire… no sabia sus apellidos aunque al parecer, su abuelo era dueño de una gran empresa así que no seria difícil averiguarlo… también sabia que vivía en Moscú, Rusia, pero la localización de su hasta ahora perdido hermanito no la tenia… ato sus largos cabellos castaños en una coleta alta con un listón rojo fuego acorde con sus ojos. Según le había dicho su abuela, en el mundo no había mucha gente con ese tipo de ojos… solo su madre, Kai y ella… y quien sabe tal vez alguna otra persona… lanzo un suspiro ya había llegado al aeropuerto y esa seguridad que había tenido sentía como poco a poco desaparecía… se mordió el labio y entro se acerco a un mostrador y pidió un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Moscú.

_No tenia idea de donde estaba…_

_No tenia idea de donde buscarlo…_

_No tenía ninguna pista…_

_Solo tenia la esperaza de saber que el… de que también el la estuviera buscando… __**cuanto se equivocaba.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Tokio, Japón **

-Takao…!- fue el grito general ante el desastre provocado por el tricampeon mundial

-Idiota…- murmuro el afectado, un chico bicolor que se encontraba completamente empapado…

-Je… Kai… lo… lo siento… no te vi…- trataba de excusarse con nerviosismo el chico de gorra, mientras sostenía en la mano un globo de agua…

-Esta muerto…- murmuro un pequeño pelirrojo desde un árbol, con una cubeta llena de globos rellenos con agua, harina, etc.

-Fue un accidente…- sonrio un pelinegro de ojos dorados, uno de los mas maduros de los siete ahí presentes…

-El peor accidente que Takao a provocado en su vida…- termino el rubio que se escondía tras el árbol junto con los demás, cuando el oji-rubí se enfadaba, era mejor estar lo mas lejos posible de el…

Y sin que nadie se lo esperaba, el chico de cabellos bicolor tomo una cubeta llena de globos y se la lanzo al peli azul, quien a duras penas logro esquivarla, pero al oji-rubí no le basto eso, y lanzo todas las cubetas a su paso… para la preocupación del resto de los chicos

-Kai! Calmate!- grito la castaña viendo como atacaban a su novio

-Si Kai! Basta! Vas a dejar a Hiromi viuda!!!- grito el pequeño en el árbol

-Viuda???- recrimino Takao –Como si yo fuera a casarme con esa cosa…- En ese instante… Hiromi siguió con la tarea que Kai había dejado lanzándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso contra su adorado noviecito… El bicolor había soplado solo su típico _Hmp_… y se había dado vuelta para entrar a la casa…. Siendo perseguido por el pelinegro…

-Kai… arriba hay toallas para que te seques…-

-Hmp…- mustio el oji-rubí subiendo por las escaleras…

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia.**

Una chica de cabellos castaños y mirada carmesí estaba sentaba en aquel solitario aeropuerto, mirando a la gente pasar como si nada importara…

-Como demonios voy a encontrarlos… mmm..... ahora que recuerdo, la abuela menciono algo de una abadía…-

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Para que llamas… Tu la mandaste lejos, que pretendes ahora? Quieres que la mande a tu abadía? Estas loco!!! No vas a quitarme a mi nieta… Esta bien, esta bien, Abadía Valkob… Pero escúchame Voltaire… mi niña no pisara ese asqueroso lugar…- **_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Salio rápidamente y tomo un taxi

-A la abadía Valkob...- ordeno rápidamente cerrando la puerta del auto. Después de muchos minutos que parecieron mas que una eternidad, pudo divisar una gran propiedad, rodeada por un gigante muro de piedra

-Hasta aquí se me permite llegar señorita, el resto del camino tiene que hacerlo a pie, no es mucho… pero tenga cuidado…- murmuro el conductor a lo que la castaña asintió y salio rápidamente del carro, admirando aquel lugar lúgubre y gigante ante sus ojos… camino hasta llegar a una gran portezuela de fierro oxidado, donde custodiaban un par de hombres vestidos de negro…

-Que haces aquí niña… esto es propiedad privada…- murmuro molesto uno dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

-Busco al Sr. Voltaire…- contesto ella desviando la vista

-Y quien se supone que lo busca niñita…?- bromeo el otro

-Su nieta…- refuto mirándole con sus ojos carmesí, provocando un visible escalofrío, mientras el otro profería una fuerte carcajada

-Por favor!- había gritado entre risas –Kai Hiwatari es el único nieto del señor Voltaire… el no tiene nietas…-

-Kai… Hiwatari…- murmuro ella quedito –Necesito ver al señor Voltaire…-

-Ya te dijimos que no puedes… además esta prohibido que niñas como tu andén por estos lares… es una institución para hombres solamente…-

-Institución?- cuestiono ella mirando através de la reja… aquel lugar era una escuela…?

-Si… solo vete…-

-Dígale que necesito hablar con el… por favor!- rogó ella dejando su valija en el suelo

-Que no mocosa…- refuto uno de los hombres… y tras decir eso, sonó algo en su bolsillo –Que pasa jefe?- contesto por el auricular –Claro…- contesto mirando al otro guardia –El señor Boris va a salir, abre la puerta… y tu mocosa… largo de aquí…- le grito pateando la maleta de la menor… y lentamente se fueron abriendo las puertas de aquel escalofriante lugar, y lentamente salía de el un auto negro… este se paro frente a ella y bajo un poco la ventanilla dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos morados que me miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad

-Y esto…- murmuro aquel hombre mirando a la niña de soslayo

-Nada importante señor… no se preocupe, estábamos a punto de echarla de aquí…- pero el no parecía prestar atención –Señor Boris?-

-Déjenla pasar… y que se quede en mi oficina hasta que regrese…- contesto mirando despectivamente los ojos carmesí de la niña, esta se paro al instante de que el hubiese pronunciado eso y sonrío altanera hacia los guardias.

-Vieron tontos… llévenme a su oficina…- ordeno triunfante, no se imaginaba en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón **

-Kai vas a comer?- pregunto la castaña mirando al bicolor

-No… gracias…- mustio cortante mirando hacia otro lado, ella solo lanzo un suspiro y salio de ahí, pero tras su salida entro un chico de cabellos azules con su característica gorra.

-Listo para irnos a Norteamérica?- sonrío emocionado, el capitán de los bladebreakers sonrío altanero

-No encontraste alguien mas a quien molestar o tienes algo en mi contra hoy Takao?-

-Solo te venia a avisar que ya esta la comida y que después de eso nos vamos al aeropuerto…- contesto volteándose y poniendo sus manos en la nuca

-Ya voy…- contesto mientras cerraba su equipaje.

En unos cuantos días empezaba un campeonato más de beyblade, solo que esta vez la sede seria en Estados Unidos, los All Starz eran los anfitriones pero el equipo más esperado era el de ellos los bladebreakers.

En ese instante Kai sintió vibrar algo en su bolsillo, lanzo un suspiro y saco su móvil…

-Debe ser una broma…- susurro mirando el numero e inmediatamente pulso el botón rojo de su celular, mas en unos cuantos segundos su celular volvió a vibrar, bufo molesto y lo apago… -_Que diablos querrá Boris ahora…- _pensó lanzando el celular a la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Bajo por las escaleras mientra a su mente viajaban retardas imágenes de su antiguo equipo, y de la asquerosa abadía en Moscu y sin duda también de su "abuelo" _ –Espero que no empiecen a molestar ahora, no tengo ganas de aguantar a Boris y a Voltaire… pero que dia…-_

-Oye Kai!- grito un rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Quieres de esto?- murmuro apuntando un bol con ensalada, el bicolor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa… no tenia de que preocuparse, no iba a volver a involucrarse en nada de esos dos…

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia**

Entro en aquel tétrico lugar, que se veía más tenebroso que por fuera, observaba que solo algunos chicos la miraban con incredulidad y todos los demás la ignoraban, caminaba con pesadez casi arrastrando su equipaje mientras se dirigía entre aquellos húmedos pasillos a una "oficina". Era custodiada por dos guardias que también parecían ignorarla mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos

-Muévete niña…- le dijo uno de ellos pues ella se había quedado algo atrás, ella aumento su paso y pero al dar vuelta en otro pasillo de ese oscuro laberinto choco con algo… o mejor dicho alguien… causando que ella y su equipaje se fueran al suelo.

-Ten mas cuidado!- grito ella furiosa elevando sus orbes rubíes para encontrarse con la persona que había provocado su caída, pero sintió un escalofrío al encontrarse con esos fríos ojos azules

-Quien diablos eres tu?- le contesto en un tono neutro, entonces los guardias se volvieron para ver que sucedía

-Que haces niñita… levántate ya, y apresúrate que no tenemos tu tiempo…-

-Que hace esto aquí?- mustio el chico de ojos azules refiriéndose a la castaña

-Sentimos las molestias joven Yuriy, el señor Boris ordeno que la lleváramos a su oficina en lo que el regresaba…-

-Desde cuando a Boris se le dio por recoger mocosas… y yo que pensé que era homosexual…- sonrío mientras se retiraba de ahí, dejando desconcertada a la chica en el suelo.

-Levántate ya y camina!- le grito uno de los guardias, regresando su atención a este mundo.

-Voy…- contesto levantándose rápidamente y caminando tras ellos…

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de **__**Tokyo**_

-Tengo hambre…- murmuro por decimonovena vez el Tri campeón mundial de beyblade

-Ya cállate Takao!- prorrumpió su novia mirándolo con recelo

-Acabamos de comer no hace menos de 20 minutos…- contesto un pequeño de cabello castaño que tecleaba rápidamente su laptop

-Y no les parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo! Me moriré de hambre!- todos voltearon a mirarlo de manera casi asesina y el solo se volteo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Cuando va a salir el maldito avión?- cuestiono Kai, molesto

-No creo que falte mucho… por cierto, toma…- sonrío el rubio entregándole el móvil –Lo encendí porque no encontraba donde mirar la hora… espero no te moleste… no ha dejado de sonar en toda la tarde y tienes muchos mensajes…- Kai miro molesto aquel aparato leyendo algunos mensajes.

"_Por que no contestas, es urgente, Kai contesta"_

"_Necesito que vengas a Moscu, AHORA"_

"_Kai contesta el maldito celular_"

"_Contesta maldita sea_"

"_Kai…_"

"_Cuando se te de la gana regrésame la llamada es importante_"

Entre otros

_-Maldita sea, ahora que diablos querrá…- _pensó con molestia el bicolor

-Que pasa Kai?-

-Hmp… nada… vámonos…-

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia**

-Maldito niño por que no contestas…- mustio molesto cerrando de golpe y guardando el móvil en su bolsillo

-Se le ofrece algo señor Boris?-

-Si, vamos a la abadía en este instante…-

-Como diga señor…- contesto el chofer dirigiéndose hacia allá, mientras Boris marcaba rápidamente otro numero

_-BioVolt Inc. Buenas Tardes…-_

-Habla Boris Valkob, comunícame con el señor Hiwatari…-

_-Enseguida… … … Que quieres ahora Boris?- _se escucho de pronto aquella voz grave

-Señor Voltaire, vera, tengo algo muy importante que comunicarle-

_-Habla ya que no tengo tu tiempo…-_

-Su nieta esta en la abadía…-

-_…-_

_-_Señor?-

-_Yo no tengo ninguna nieta Boris… así que deja de quitarme mi tiempo…-_

-Pero señor, la gemela de Kai… ella, llego hoy, a la abadía…-

_-Maldita sea… y que diablos quiere esa niña?-_

-No lo se señor… no he hablado con ella…-

_-Mantenla ahí… llegare en unos días… ahora deja de molestar y maneja tu la situación… trátala como a Kai… o peor… lo dejo bajo tu criterio…- _y colgó.

En ese momento el auto se detuvo frente a la abadía, bajo rápidamente y se acerco a los guardias de la entrada

-En donde esta aquella niña que llego hace rato?-

-En su oficina señor…- contestaron ambos y Boris se dirigió hacia allá… Abrió la puerta y miro aquella niña de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos rubíes que se levanto al instante que el entro

-Soy Miina, mucho gusto…- sonrío ella de manera tranquila

Y Boris sintió algo en su interior

-_Esto va a ser divertido…- _


	4. Capitulo 2: La abadia

**_Ni Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen, son en toda su totalidad de Takao Aoki._**

**_En cambio esta historia y Miina Hiwatari son totalmente creaciones mias. _**

_

* * *

**With**__**You**_

___**Capitulo 2: La abadia

* * *

**_

"_Por que no contestas, es urgente, Kai contesta"_

"_Necesito que vengas a Moscu, AHORA"_

"_Kai contesta el maldito celular_"

"_Contesta maldita sea_"

"_Kai…_"

"_Cuando se te de la gana regrésame la llamada es importante_"

-Kai? Estas bien?- pregunto un chico rubio mientras sujetaba un pedazo de pizza –Kai…- volvió a mustiar el ojiverde

-Eh…?- reacciono el bicolor siendo sacado de sus pensamientos, mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-No vas a comer algo… sino Takao terminara con todo…- sonrío Hiromi

-Un campeón tiene que estar bien alimentado, y eso parece que ustedes no lo entienden…- bufo el peliazul mientras tomaba su quinta rebanada de pizza de la caja

-Hmp… no, gracias…- mustio para levantarse y dirigirse a la otra parte de la habitación

-No quieres ir a conocer la ciudad…?- cuestiono Rei mirando a su capitán –No todos los días estamos en Los Ángeles, Kenny, Daichi y yo iremos a ver que tal…-

-Hmp…- mustio mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación de aquel lujoso hotel de L.A.

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia **

-Y como dijiste que te llamabas…- cuestiono molesto mientras llenaba una forma con su información personal

-Miina Hiwatari…- mustio ella mientras enredaba un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos

-Que edad tienes…-

-Dieciséis años…-

-Tú fecha de nacimiento-

-El dos de agosto…-

-Muy bien, ahora levántate… súbete a la bascula… Mmm pesas 60 Kg., y mides 1.58 m… Tienes buena condición física…?- ella río al instante –Que te parece tan gracioso mocosa…- mascullo Boris acercándose a ella molesto

-Nada perdón, pero no, para nada tengo condición física…- sonrío ella, aunque su sonrisa fue bruscamente borrada por una fuerte bofetada proferida por aquel hombre de cabellos violetas….

-Deja de sonreír, eso en mi presencia no esta permitido…- ella solo bajo la mirada asustada, que demonios le pasaba a ese tipo, pero en cuanto viera a su abuelo el se arrepentiría

-Quien te crees que eres imbecil…- recrimino molesta mirándole con odio mientras sus ojos carmines relucían de ira –Soy la nieta de Voltaire Hiwatari…- grito, Boris se burlo por lo bajo

-Y que con eso…? Crees que por ser su nieta recibirás un trato especial… no mocosa, aquí todos para mi son igual de basura… incluida tú ahora que te quedaras aquí un tiempo…-

-Como que me voy a quedar aquí… quiero ver a mi hermano, a mi abuelo…-

-Dudo que tu hermanito sepa siquiera que existes, y tu abuelo esta muy ocupado como para atenderte pero dijo que después venia a ver si era verdad que todavía existías…- se bufo de ella mientras miraba como aquellos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –Y no comiences a llorar niñita o te ira peor… por ahora quédate aquí… voy a traer unas cosas para ti…- el mayor tomo las maletas de la castaña mientras se disponía a salir

-A donde lleva mis cosas…- soltó en un sollozo triste y melancólico

-No las necesitaras, las tirare a la basura…-

-No… por favor, no…- lloro ella mientras Boris salía burlón que aquella oficina, triste y furiosa se levanto para ir tras el pero aquel hombre la había dejado encerrada en esa oficina

-Maldita sea…!- grito mientras golpeaba la puerta, arrastrándose en ella para dejarse caer al suelo tomándose la cabeza con frustración. Ese idiota que la trataba de manera tan cruel, su abuelo al que no parecía impórtale lo que le pasara, _y lo que ella no sabia era que eso era verdad a Voltaire no le importaba;_ y su hermano, ese hermano que pensó también había estado buscándola… ni siquiera sabia que ella existía… _Por que Kai no tenía ni la mas minima idea de que tenia una melliza…_ era un gran error estar ahí…

* * *

**L.A****. California USA**

-Yo quiero uno de esos, otro de esos, este también, mira esta increíble… Takao me los compras- sonrío Hiromi mostrándole un montón de collares a su novio

-Pero… no traemos mucho dinero…- murmuro apenado mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza, ella le miro con los ojitos mas tiernos que puedo haciendo pucheros para convencerlo -Cómpralos….- suspiro el Tri campeón mundial mientras sacaba unos dólares de su bolsillo

-Gracias…- dio un pequeño grito de alegría

-Lo bueno es que nadie mas que el tiene novia…- río Kenny

-Por eso no quería venir a conocer la ciudad, ella siempre quiere todo lo que ve…- susurro Takao con lastima –Yo que iba a comprar algo de comer…- todos comenzaron a reírse, menos el bicolor

-Te diviertes Kai…?- sonrío Rei mirándolo despectivamente

-Hmp…- el solo desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, no se sentía bien, tenia una extraña sensación en el pecho –Regreso al hotel…-

-Capitán esta bien…?- pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo mirándolo con curiosidad

-Estoy cansado…- mustio mientras se dirigía al Kyoto Grand Hotel en donde ellos se encontraban hospedados, subió hasta su habitación, y se tiro a la cama, sacando con esto su móvil, ya no tenia llamadas ni mensajes de Boris, debería llamarlo, o dejarlo todo así…? Sin pensarlo mas marco aquel numero y espero escuchar el primer timbre

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia**

Aquel sonido la había asustado, se levanto a ver de donde provenía el sonido, al parecer de un cajón de ese enorme escritorio que tenia al frente.

-Es el timbre de un celular…- mustio mientras comenzaba a abrir todos los cajones de manera ágil –Maldición, aquí esta pero es el único que tiene llave…- de su bolsillo saco una pequeña navaja suiza y de un movimiento rápido abrió ese cajón –Valla fue mas fácil que con el auto…- y apretó el botón verde de aquel móvil –Alo?-contesto –Maldita sea colgaron…- en ese momento entro Boris, con una bolsa

-Que estas haciendo con eso niña!- grito mientras le arrebataba el teléfono de la mano –Como abriste mi cajón…- se quejo mirándola, para después fijar su mirada en aquel aparato que derepente volvió a sonar y a vibrar –Espera aquí mocosa…- le dijo arrojándole la bolsa –Y ponte eso…- salio contestando el teléfono celular -Kai, como estas? Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo…-

-_Déjate de estupideces Boris, por que no contestabas…-_

-Lo siento Kai, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer no solo esperar a tu llamada…- se burlo

-_Que demonios quieres, estabas demasiado insistente, no crees?- _

-Para nada importante, es mas ya no necesito nada…-

-_Que estas tramando Boris, tu y el idiota de mi abuelo pretenden otra vez dominar el mundo? Por favor, maduren ya…- _se burlo desde la otra línea, era muy extraño que después de tanto mensaje y hasta pedirle que fuera a Moscu derepente ya no lo necesitara para nada.

-Era un pequeño problema familiar, pero no te preocupes tu abuelo ya me dio ordenes…-

_-Que ya se va a morir por fin? Quería que yo le organizara el funeral pero al fin decidió que tu eras el mas indicado?- _

-Para tu desgracia Kai tu abuelo se encuentra de maravilla, disculpa pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tus sarcasmos, adiós Kai…- colgó

* * *

**L.A. California USA**

**-**Idiota, ahora que estarán tramando…- mustio mirando su móvil para después cerrarlo, y hacerlo a un lado –No me importa…- soltó al aire, para después levantarse, tomar una toalla y adentrarse al baño a darse una ducha

* * *

**Moscu, Rusia**

-Ya estas lista…- cuestiono entrando a su oficina, y alzo una ceja al ver aquella mocosa de ojos rojos sentada en su silla –Por que demonios no te has cambiado…-

-Esto no es mío…- mustio mientras le lazaba la ropa a la cara –Además, esta horrible…- Boris, se puso rojo de la ira, camino hasta ella tomándola bruscamente del brazo haciendo que ella se levantara –Mira niñita estupida, mas te vale que desde ahora me obedezcas o te va a ir muy mal aquí…- la furia invadió a la castaña quien le propino un fuerte golpe a su actual verdugo, para después salir corriendo de aquella oficina, con rapidez atravesó varios de aquellos extensos pasillos húmedos, pero al dar una vuelta equivocadamente callo al suelo, mientras escucho aquella voz

-No sean inútiles, es la única mujer en un perímetro de mas de 24 Km. así que encuéntrenla…!- ella se levanto de manera rápida, mientras corría desesperada, no sabia donde esconderse, miro una puerta abierta donde como pudo se adentro para no ser descubierta por uno de los guardias que corrían por los pasillos tratando de atraparla, cerro la puerta de uno solo y se tiro agotada al suelo tratando de regular su agitada respiración

-Quien diablos eres tu…- sintió un escalofrío subir por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación de alguien y que no se encontraba sola –Contesta…- repitió la voz en la oscuridad

-Soy… Miina… Miina Hiwatari…- murmuro ella con miedo tangible en la voz, en ese instante la luz se encendió en aquella habitación, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos en tonalidad lavanda igual que sus ojos, que la miraba receloso y a la vez molesto hacia quien irrumpió su privacidad

-Dijiste Hiwatari…- cuestiono acercándose a ella, para después tomarla del cuello de su suéter color negro y levantarla hasta tenerla a su altura –Contesta-

-Si- mustio volteando a otro lado para evitar su mirada –Miina Hiwatari…-

-Eres algo del inútil de Kai…- pregunto tomándola de la barbilla para después forzarla a que lo mirara

-Soy su hermana…- el pelilavanda soltó un par de carcajadas para después dejarla caer estrepitosamente al suelo y dirigirse a su cama

-No sabía que ese idiota tenía más familia que Voltaire…- ella se mantuvo en silencio –Y que demonios haces aquí… estas de vacaciones o que…? Que yo sepa en este lugar no se admiten mujeres…-

-Vine a buscar a Kai, y a mi abuelo…-

-Kai hace años que no esta aquí… y tu abuelo rara vez viene a ver esta porquería… Lárgate de aquí…- ella se sobresalto ante lo dicho por el

-Deja que me quede aquí un rato…- murmuro ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas y las juntaba a su pecho –Por favor…-

-Vete de aquí…- repitió el de manera seca –Afuera se escucha un alboroto, y lo mas seguro es que sea por tu culpa, no quiero tener problemas hoy con Boris, no estoy de humor…- mascullo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomándola del brazo la lanzaba fuera de su dormitorio

-Maldita sea, todos aquí están locos…- se quejo mientras se tomaba el brazo que le ardía a sobre manera estaba sangrado, por culpa de ese idiota se había lastimado…

-SEÑOR BORIS…! AQUÍ ESTA…!- grito uno de los guardias que la observaba al final del pasillo… genial, su linda estancia ahí acababa de comenzar…

Entre dos guardias la levantaron de ambos brazos y la llevaron hasta donde se encontraba su verdugo

-Valla, valla, creíste que ibas a escapar de aquí?- se burlo el mientras la miraba desde su silla –Mira mocosa, será mejor que te vallas dando cuenta de quien manda aquí…- sonrío mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera de su oficina –Y hoy te vas a dar cuenta de ello… llévenla afuera…- por un momento pensó que ese hombre no era tan malo y que estaba dando ordenes para que la dejaran salir a la civilización pero se equivocaba, esos hombres la llevaron a un especie de patio gigante en donde ahora se reunían un montón de chicos vestidos con aquella ropa que ella no había querido ponerse… entre la multitud logro divisar a cuatro que vestían de forma común sin ese maldito uniforme color gris, entre ellos estaba el pelilavanda que la había lanzado fuera de su cuarto y el pelirrojo con el que había chocado al entrar a aquel maldito lugar.

-A que no tienen idea de quien es esa niña… - se bufo el pelilavanda

-No Bryan, y a nadie le importa…- se quejo un chico mas bajito de cabellos morados

-Apuesto que les interesara…-

-Habla ya quieres…- contesto el más alto de todos de cabellera rubia

-Es hermana de Hiwatari…- sonrío este al notar que las miradas de sus compañeros se habían situado en el

-Es imposible, Kai no tiene más familia que Voltaire…-

-Pues eso se suponía Ian…-

-Guarden silencio quieren, vallan a chismorrear a otro lado…- se quejo el pelirrojo que no había participado en la conversación

-Bien chicos, se preguntaran por que he pedido que todos estén aquí…- sonrío el para después voltear a mirar a la chica que se encontraba aun siendo sujetada por dos guardias –Quería presentarles a su nueva y distinguida compañera…- se burlo –Ella es Miina Hiwatari, hermana de nuestro querido Kai, nieta de nuestro increíble fundador y proveedor de la mayoría de los fondos de esta abadía Voltaire Hiwatari- el murmullo general y las miradas de odio hacia la chica no se hicieron esperar, todos despreciaban a Voltaire, Kai no era del agrado de nadie, y el hecho de que esa niña estuviera ahí no era motivo de felicidad para nadie. –Pero al parecer, es un poco rebelde y no quiso acatar una de las principales reglas que es la de portar el uniforme… y creo que todos aquí conocen el castigo…- sonrío y entonces ella comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había logrado con retar a aquel hombre cuando una mano se poso en su brazo arrancándole el suéter, otra en su pecho arrancándole la blusa, entonces ella comenzó a forcejear, a golpear a esos hombres como podía, pero mientras mas luchaba mas se unían otros a los dos primeros guardias, entre varios comenzaron a desprenderla una a una de sus prendas, algunos chicos se cubrían los ojos con vergüenza, otros miraban excitados, otros simplemente se habían retirado, casi se queda paralizada al sentir el extremo frío tocar su espalda ya sin su blusa quedando en su brassier para continuar sintiendo como que quitaban sus botas, su pantalón, y quedando ya solo en ropa interior Boris, aquel hombre al que comenzaba a odiar con toda su alma se poso frente a ella, -Espero que empieces a entender con quien te metes mocosa…- sonrío, para después sentir como la despojaban de lo ultimo que cubría su cuerpo tapándose rápidamente con sus manos, llevando su mirada carmesí contra aquel hombre que reía al verla llorar tirada en el suelo desnuda, frente a toda la abadía Balkov, quienes entre risas y chiflidos observaban burlones y extasiados a la chica tirada en el frío suelo…

-LARGO DE AQUÍ TODOS…- se escucho el grito de Boris en todo el lugar, mientras todos se iban, el se volteo y le lanzo el uniforme que se había negado anteriormente a portar

-Bienvenida a la abadía Balkov…- sonrío para después retirarse de ahí.

* * *

**Me regalan un review**...?


End file.
